


he's like the sun

by forbala



Series: he's like the sun [1]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Hockey, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Patroclus has student loans, too many credit hours, and never enough sleep. But his boyfriend makes it all okay.Or, a series of shorts about Patroclus and Achilles in college.





	1. study habits

**Author's Note:**

> I made [a playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2b28oOwfOsv8NEg93pxsrs) too. It's not exactly in order of the soa story but it's close. Their college is largely based on the college I went to, because I don't understand the university system lol. 
> 
> These chapters will be various lengths and may or may not be in any kind of logical order.

“Patroclus. _Patroclus._ Patrocluuuuus.” Achilles was whining and poking his arm and pulling at his shirt, but Patroclus was used to this. His boyfriend was ridiculous. “Pat. Pat. Patty. Patroclus.”

He looked up from his chem textbook, only a bit annoyed and quite a lot in love. “Yes, Achilles?”

“I'm bored.”

“I know, Achilles. You don't have to sit there and watch me study. You can go if you want.”

“No!” He was pouting now. “I want to cuddle you until you melt.”

Patroclus smiled adoringly. “I know, babe, but I have to study. I've got a test next week in organic chemistry.”

“You should drop out and let me cuddle you.”

“Give me another hour and we'll go back to the dorm and we'll cuddle.”

Achilles hesitated, then nodded. “Okay.”

“Don't you have music you could be writing, anyway?”

“I'll write a song about your horrible study habits,” he said with a teasing smirk.

Patroclus smiled and went back to his book.


	2. cuddling

Achilles was the best cuddler.

When they moved in, they had pushed their twin beds together and gotten a double mattress to put on top of both so they could sleep together every night. Dating your roommate had its perks. As Patroclus lay half on top of his boyfriend, Achilles’ big thick arms wrapped around his back and waist, the covers pulled up around them, he felt extremely protected and overwhelmingly loved. Patroclus shifted and kissed Achilles’ shoulder. “I love you,” he mumbled.

Achilles kissed his hair and squeezed him tight. “I love you.”

“What time is your game tomorrow?” Patroclus moved his hand up and pushed it through Achilles’ gorgeous, sun-blond curls. How was he so beautiful? He had no right.

“Eight. I have to be there at seven for warm ups.”

“I'll bring a thermos for you. Tea or hot chocolate?”

“Hot Gatorade.”

“Fuck off. You get nothing.”

“Ha, hot chocolate, then,” Achilles conceded, kissing Patroclus’ forehead.


	3. hockey

The next night, they got dinner at six with Briseis, after her rehearsal had finished and before Achilles had to go to the hockey rink. Sometimes their schedules managed to line up just right.

“I wish my actors knew how to speak,” she was saying. “Theophanes keeps fucking up the script by pronouncing everything wrong. And he does this horrible faux English accent. I hate it.”

“Have you thought about killing him?” Achilles asked casually, taking a bit of his cheap burger. The college dining halls were about the level of a Wendy's, as far as quality and overall healthiness of the food. Not so bad, but you probably shouldn't eat it every day. Oh well.

“Many times,” Briseis responded. Patroclus sighed internally but didn't comment. _I love my friends, I love my friends,_ he chanted internally. _Even if they are nuts._

“How's Penelope doing with the costumes?” he asked.

“Coming along. She got measurements yesterday for the men and today for the women. Stephanos approved the sketches last week so now she's just gotta get it made. 

“Oh! And!” She took a drink before continuing, “Fucking Myrto showed up exactly at four today. Four on the fuckin’ dot. Like, does she think I have all the time in the world to wait around for her to get ready? That’s why you show up early! If she's gonna be late she could at least text me, but oh no. Too much work for our leading lady.”

“You should commit more murders.” This, of course, was from Achilles.

Briseis nodded and Patroclus said, “Both of you worry me.”

~ 

Achilles went on ahead to the rink, leaving his dishes for Patroclus, who promised he'd take them up and no he didn't mind, yes really, just go. Patroclus and Briseis followed a bit later, after he'd filled his thermos full of cafeteria hot chocolate. They bundled up in their sweatshirts and hats, linked arms, and set out.

They were early, of course. No one arrived this early to the actual stands except a few family members and significant others. But Patroclus and Briseis were always early; they simply went to their VIP seats, right up against the glass and behind the team bench, and settled in. Briseis brought out her phone and they looked at reddit memes, giggling stupidly as the zamboni ran over the ice.

Truth be told, Patroclus didn't much care for hockey, or any sport. He'd much rather watch a play or watch Achilles’ music performances. Achilles was a brilliant musician, beautiful and soulful and entrancing. But he loved to watch Achilles do anything, especially to watch him dominate over any and all enemies. He was a truly amazing athlete. Anything he did, Achilles was amazing, and Patroclus would watch him no matter what. He made sure to go to every game, unless he had a test the next day, but even then he usually made it out for a little while. 

Finally, the stands started to fill and the arena started to buzz with activity, everyone getting ready for the game. The team came skating out, roaring like warriors come to destroy the enemy. Patroclus smiled and picked out Achilles, skating smoothly behind Odysseus and Agamemnon. His red-gold hair shone in the fluorescent lights above and they lit upon his sharp cheekbones. Patroclus fell more in love.

How could such a godly young man have any interest in someone as plain as Patroclus, with his dark dull hair and boring brown eyes? Not like Achilles, with his jeweled green-blue eyes and flawless skin. Yet somehow, beyond all logic, Achilles had only ever had eyes for Patroclus, _his_ Patroclus, as he was want to say over and over. Achilles loved him almost obsessively, would watch him brush his teeth like Patroclus hung the moon and stars, pet his hair or arm or leg and cradled him like a million dollar porcelain vase, bought him presents, wrote songs for and about him. Patroclus was so beyond lucky. 

Minutes before the game began, Achilles waved at him from the other side of the glass and blew him a kiss. Patroclus blushed, smiled, and caught it. Blew him a kiss back, which Achilles caught proudly. No shame, that boy. Not when it came to Patroclus.

The first intermission came before long and the score was 3-1 in favor of Phthia College. Achilles alone had scored last two points, well on his way to a hat trick. As Achilles left the ice, he waved in Patroclus’ direction. The crowd cheered, thinking it was for them, but Patroclus knew. Briseis nudged him and said, “Your boyfriend is a nerd.” Patroclus smiled and agreed with her. He really was dating a huge nerd.

~

They won the game, of course. Achilles got a hat trick, then Odysseus scored and then Achilles again. The game ended at 6-2 and the Phthia players did a few victory laps around the ice before going into the locker room.

Patroclus and Briseis, meanwhile, took their time leaving. They made their way through the arena, went down and met the security guards at the entrance to the players’ area. “Hi Thomas,” they said to the guard. 

“Evenin’,” he said with a jovial smile. “Go on back.”

Patroclus and Briseis did this after every home game, went down to the locker room. They didn’t go inside, just waited at the door for Achilles to finish his shower and post-game breakdown. They chatted and leaned up against the cinder block wall for about fifteen minutes before the door finally opened. A few freshmen were the first ones out, followed by Achilles, his hair still damp and dripping onto his neck. Patroclus wanted to grab him and lick it off right there in the corridor.

“Good game,” he said, resisting the urge to jump his boyfriend. He kept leaning against the wall until Achilles crowded up against him, buried his face in Patroclus’ curls, and held him.

“Love you,” he mumbled. Patroclus sighed and rubbed his back with one hand, kissing Achilles’ hand.

“Love you too,” he said. “Come on, let’s get to the kegger.”

~

The hockey team always held a keg party after a successful home game. There was a campus house that hockey players tended to live in and they had all the parties there. Achilles, Patroclus, and Briseis went on over, although the party wouldn’t start for another hour. Patroclus helped clean up the living room and kitchen, Briseis helped set up the booze on the kitchen table, and Achilles followed Patroclus around, ostensibly to help but really he was just grabbing Patroclus’ ass and hips and trying to distract him.

“Achilles, don’t you want to help me clean?” Patroclus asked him with a sigh.

“Not really. Can’t we just sit on the couch and let everyone else handle that? Let’s make out.”

“We can make out on the couch when the party starts. Right now, we’re cleaning. Here, it’s your turn to vacuum.”

Achilles laughed and took the vacuum, running it over the threadbare carpet quickly. When he finished the living room, he put it back in the closet and went to find Patroclus out on the back porch, where he was leaning against the railing with a red solo cup. “What’d you get me?” Achilles asked, looking into the cup.

“I got jungle juice—for me, by the way.” Saying that, however, Patroclus still handed over the cup and Achilles took a drink, passing it back. 

“That stuff is so bad,” he commented. “I’m getting you a real drink, come on.”

Later, the house was full to bursting with people, music was pounding, dancers were writhing, beer pong was ponging. Achilles and Patroclus had been in the kitchen drinking and talking, until Achilles decided they’d socialized enough, picked Patroclus up, hoisted him over his shoulder, and deposited him on the old couch. Achilles had then climbed into his lap and started kissing him silly. Patroclus really couldn’t complain; having a lapful of boyfriend was exactly how he wanted to spend his Saturday night.

Then, suddenly, Achilles wrenched himself backwards and nearly fell into the floor. Patroclus scrambled for him, but Achilles brushed his hands away and slid to the floor, pushed his way between Patroclus’ legs, and started tugging on his shorts.

Patroclus yelped and pushed him off. “Achilles, how drunk are you?” he blurted, pulling his boyfriend back up.

“Just wanna take care of you,” he slurred, curling up in Patroclus’ lap and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

For all that Achilles was physically superior in every way—larger, faster, stronger—he was really like a child in a lot of ways. He was prone to sudden whims and craved to be taken care of. That was okay, though, as Patroclus loved to take care of him.

“You can’t just blow me in public, darling,” he said, running one hand through Achilles’ hair and the other up and down his back.

“Fine,” Achilles sighed. He sat still and peaceful, letting Patroclus pet and soothe him. Then, suddenly, he jumped up again. “Let’s dance!” he proclaimed.

Patroclus, laughing, let himself be pulled up to his feet and led to the gyrating mass. Achilles backed up into him and danced against his front, slithering and grinding, holding Patroclus’ hands on his hips. Patroclus kissed his neck and shoulders over and over, gripped tight at his hips, ground against his ass. They were pressed absolutely flush, not a breath of air between them.

~

Eventually, they tired. They sat down at the kitchen table and drank water. They hadn’t been there five minutes before Odysseus came in with a nearly passed out Agamemnon leaning heavily on him. Achilles scowled and squeezed Patroclus’ hand. Achilles didn’t actually care much for most of his teammates, and he actually hated Agamemnon. He thought the captain was smug (Patroclus never mentioned that Achilles could be quite smug too). Patroclus ran his thumb soothingly over Achilles’ hand and took a drink.

“Achilles!” Agamemnon yelled, lurching forward before Odysseus caught him.

Achilles smiled tightly. “Hey, captain.”

“You did great today.” Wow, Agamemnon was truly sloshed. He was slurring so bad, Patroclus could barely understand him. “Get me a beer.”

“I think you’ve had plenty,” Achilles said, his tone clipped.

“FUCK YOU!” Agamemnon yelled, suddenly lunging for Achilles. Patroclus shrank back in shock but Achilles stood up and stepped forward. There was a crazed look in his eyes, thrill too, as he grappled with his teammate.

“Shit!” Patroclus murmured, catching his wits and standing up. He really wasn’t sure what to do. This was hardly the first time Achilles and Agamemnon had fought, on the ice or off. It was well known they didn’t get along. But Patroclus never knew what to do when they went at each other again. He tried putting a hand on Achilles’ shoulder but it had absolutely no effect.

Fortunately, Odysseus was there and he was a hockey player, too, and therefore much more capable of interceding. He hauled Agamemnon away and dropped him on the floor. “I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”

Agamemnon blew a raspberry, of all things, and leaned against the wall, slumping uselessly.

Achilles grinned. “If Aggy won’t fight me then I guess I’ll just go home.”

Patroclus sighed. “Come on, you dingus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hat trick is when a single player scores 3 consecutive goals in one game.
> 
> See the next part in the series for chapter 3.5, the porn edition.


	4. moving out, moving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning on this chapter for some homophobia.

When he was fifteen, Patroclus made the unfortunate decision to come out to his parents. It hadn’t gone well. They’d kicked him out that night. He left with one suitcase and one duffel bag and hit the pavement. He called his best friend, Achilles, crying grossly over the line.

“Come over,” Achilles commanded him. Patroclus had, walking the two miles to his house. When he got there, Peleus was at the kitchen counter making hot chocolate. Achilles took his bags and disappeared upstairs, likely to the guest room, while Patroclus sat heavily in a kitchen chair and tried to stop crying. When Achilles returned, they all had hot chocolate and Peleus rubbed his back and Achilles said, “You'll stay here.”

And that was that.

Achilles’ parents had divorced years ago, and he only saw his mom on weekends. Thetis had never liked Patroclus, so he stayed with Peleus. Peleus was a good dad, even to disowned, gay Patroclus. A few times, Patroclus had tried to run away and spare them having to watch after him, but each time Achilles threw a fit and tracked him down, dragged him back, and held him on the couch until Patroclus agreed to stay.

So he stayed.

Living with Achilles was really hard in exactly one way: he was in love with him. Achilles had never shown any sign of interest, so Patroclus kept it locked down inside his treacherous heart, but it was there, waiting to spring out at the slightest sign of hope. Doing their homework at the kitchen table, Patroclus sat too close. Watching TV, he couldn't concentrate on the show for glancing at his friend. Doing laundry, he once found a pair of Achilles’ underwear and he'd nearly fainted. Every other weekend, when he went to see his mom, was torture without him near. Patroclus suffered, but it was worth it. Even a moment in Achilles’ orbit was worth any pain.

In their senior year, they both applied to Phthia College and both got in. Achilles was up for the hockey team, and it was a good Div 3 team. One of the best, as expected of him. Patroclus had student loans and a pipe dream to become a doctor. He figured he'd probably fail, but he wanted to try anyway.

“The hell do you mean?” Achilles asked when he mentioned it one day. He looked personally offended. “Of course you'll make it. You're smarter than anyone I know, Patroclus.”

His heart soared, the hopeful thing. Hearing golden Achilles praise him was incredible, was stunning, was better than anything. If Achilles believed in him, there was nothing he couldn't do.

And the way Achilles said his name. _Pat-ro-clus_. Slow, unhurried, savoring. _Pat-ro-clus_. His own mother hadn't said his name with such care.

This crush would kill him one day, but he'd go with a smile.

~

The craziest thing was the change Achilles underwent after they moved to Phthia. The school let them room together, a blessing and a course both for poor, love-sodden Patroclus. That first night after Peleus and Thetis left, and the lights were out and they lay in their beds talking, Achilles went quiet. For a long time, Patroclus thought he'd simply fallen asleep and was nearly home himself when Achilles spoke up. “I'm so happy they're gone.”

“Hm? I thought you liked your parents?” Patroclus asked sleepily. It was really getting late.

“I do. But I feel, well...I feel like there's too much. I don't know. They want so much from me. I'm happy to get away from that, just a little.”

“Sure. That makes sense. You can do whatever you want now.”

“Yeah. Whatever I want.”

~

The first week of classes was a whirlwind. Patroclus had biology, humanities, Latin, and a freshman writing seminar. Achilles was in the same humanities course, music theory, world history, and a different freshman writing seminar. They managed to line up for lunch, right after humanities Monday/Wednesday/Friday, and on Tuesday/Thursday before Patroclus’ bio lab and Achilles’ music theory. 

Friday, their hallmates were going to a frat party and they tagged along. Might as well get the full college experience, right?

After a shower, Patroclus stood in the room with only a towel on his waist, looking into his tiny closet. “What the hell should I wear?”

“Wear whatever you like,” Achilles said. He didn't look up from his guitar, which he was plucking idly, making nothing concrete but it sounded sweet anyway. “You'll look good anyway.”

Patroclus blushed. _He doesn't mean it like that_ , he told himself sternly. Achilles was straight and Patroclus would just have to live with it. 

“I mean. Well. Should I dress up?”

“Why? It's just a frat party.”

“What if...I mean, maybe I could meet someone.”

“...Meet someone?”

“Yeah.” The best way to get over his pathetic crush would be to actually date a real, living, breathing boy, right? And college was the best place for that, right? “You know, like...a guy.”

“Oh.” Achilles stopped strumming and Patroclus began to panic. Oh no. Oh no, no. What if Achilles was fine with theoretically gay Patroclus but actually gay Patroclus was somehow different, somehow threatening? What if Achilles decided to reject him too? He didn't think he could live with that.

The only option would be celibacy.

“Wear your burgundy button up. It makes your eyes stand out.” Achilles started strumming again. “And roll the sleeves up. You'll look cool.”

“Oh. Yeah, okay.”

Achilles wore, no joke, a loose oversized tank top and jeans. His hair was curly and bouncing and bright, as always. His skin, bronze and delicious. Patroclus groaned inwardly; girls would be swarming him all night.

They got beers and Patroclus choked it down. Disgusting. Next, he got a vodka orange juice and that was still bad, but a marked improvement. Achilles and he did vodka shots and danced with strangers. Around twelve thirty, while Achilles was in an arm wrestling contest, it happened. A boy approached Patroclus. He was dark, handsome, tall. He wore a soft t-shirt and dark jeans. His hair was standing tall, kinky and unashamed.

“Hey,” he shouted over the music, leaning in close, too close, so close. Patroclus fought the urge to step away; wasn't this what he wanted? And they guy was good-looking. No reason to walk away. “I'm Hephaestion.”

“Patroclus,” he shouted back. He leaned in a little. 

They talked a little. Hephaestion was a junior, a history major. But they didn't talk long; it was only a few minutes before Hephaestion asked him to dance. Patroclus said yes. They went into the middle of the mass of writhing young adults and Hephaestion grabbed his hips, pulled him close, and they rocked together. Patroclus wasn't comfortable, exactly, it was too new an experience, but it was okay. He even started to get into it. 

Slowly, he noticed shouting at the edge of the dance floor. A commotion of some sort. He looked up, turned around in Hephaestion's arms, and looked around. The shouting got closer. 

Finally, the source revealed himself. It was Achilles, half-frantic and calling for Patroclus. “Oh, that's my friend,” he said. He extricated himself and went to Achilles, Hephaestion following close behind. 

“Patroclus, there you are!” Achilles shouted. He looked relieved but angry as well. 

“I was dancing. Is everything okay?”

“I lost you! Are you okay?” He grabbed Patroclus by the shoulders and looked at him with intense green eyes.

Patroclus didn't resist. “I just went dancing. This is Hephaestion.” The other boy reached out his hand to shake, but Achilles just glared. No, it was more than that. There was disdain in his eyes, a look Patroclus had only ever seen when they talked about his shitty parents. “Hey, be nice,” he said, voice firm.

“Come on, I want to go home.” Achilles turned them away from Hephaestion, but Patroclus turned back.

“No. I was dancing and I want to stay. You went off arm wrestling and left me alone.”

“Oh. I see.” His eyes got cold and distant. “You'd rather be with him?”

“I repeat, _you_ left _me_. Stay, dance. Find some pretty girl.”

“I don't want a pretty girl.”

Hephaestion nudged Patroclus and said, “I'm gonna go. Come to Queers and Allies on Thursday in Young. I'll see you there.”

Patroclus watched him go. “Well, I hope he doesn't hate me.”

“Patroclus. Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to chase him off.”

“Yes, you did.” Patroclus was so not here for it. He was trying to get over this useless crush and Achilles just had to ruin it. “You don't like me being gay. I get it. I'll try to keep it quiet and next year we can get different roommates and it’ll be fine. Don't worry about it.” As he spoke he started to walk back towards the dorms, Achilles easily keeping pace.

“Patroclus, no, I'm not—you can't think I'm a homophobe?”

“It's not a big deal.”

“It is!” he shouted. “Patroclus, stop running away from me!”

Patroclus stopped, turned around, crossed his arms. Looking at Achilles was agony right then, but he did it. His best friend, the love of his life, hated him. He had to get through it. He'd gotten through so much already, he would just have to get through this too. “What?”

“I don't want some pretty girl to dance with. I want you.”

Patroclus blushed. “That's not funny, Achilles. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean you can play with me like that.”

“Fuck. I've fucked it all up, huh?” Achilles ran both hands through his hair and took a deep breath. “Patroclus. I'm sorry I hurt you. But I'm not playing. I really do want you. I want to date you. I'm, um, I was jealous. And I freaked out.”

Patroclus blinked and his blush deepened. “Oh. Really?”

Achilles nodded. Patroclus uncrossed his arms and Achilles immediately reached for his hand. “What do you say? Or should I go get that Hephaestus guy back?”

“No!” Patroclus stepped close and wrapped his arms around Achilles’ neck. “No. Stay.”

Achilles smiled and put his hands on Patroclus’ hips. They leaned in. Achilles kissed Patroclus and his whole worldview shifted.


	5. moby dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a chapter from Achilles' POV, to show how he's equally devoted to Patroclus as Patroclus is to him. I don't want their love to seem one-sided. 
> 
> I also have a major soft spot for theatre AUs. Therefore *drumroll* [Moby Dick the Musical](https://www.mtishows.com/moby-dick-the-musical)! I performed in this in high school and it is hilarious. It's basically a girls' school putting on a saucy production of Moby Dick with the lowest possible budget. The school headmistress is a man in drag who doubles as Captain Ahab. Captain Gardiner roller blades around the stage. It's a mess.

The second semester of their freshman year, Achilles decided to audition for the musical and he begged Patroclus to join him.

“It’ll be fun!” Achilles said, sitting on Patroclus’ lap in the armchair in the library. 

“I can’t even sing, Achilles,” Patroclus argued.

“Of course you can, you harmonize with me just fine.”

Patroclus huffed a breath. “I don’t want to be onstage.”

Achilles huffed, now. “But don’t you want to act with me?”

“How about if I work backstage? Costumes or something?”

Achilles thought for a moment, then nodded. “I’ll accept it.”

They laughed together and Achilles kissed the tip of Patroclus’ nose. Someone in the stacks shushed them.

~

Patroclus and Achilles walked across the gray, January campus to the drama building, Gieger Hall and Theatre, hand in hand and bundled up. Achilles looked over at his boyfriend and smiled at how cute he was: he wore thick green mittens, a chunky scarf wrapped all around his face so he could barely see over the layers, and a puffy black coat. He looked like he could topple over at any moment, but that would be okay because Achilles would catch him. He would always be there to catch Patroclus.

Achilles shook off the emotion threatening to overwhelm him and looked ahead. He pulled the door open and held it for Patroclus, who gave him a quick _thank you_ kiss, and they proceeded up the stairs to the fifth floor and the auditions. Achilles signed in with the stage manager Menodora and was handed a script and a page of sheet music; Patroclus went to another girl in charge, the head costumer Penelope, and signed up for tech. Achilles watched his boyfriend for a moment, before taking his script and sheet music into a side room. There, a standing piano was being played, singers standing around it doing their _do-re-mi_ s and other warm ups. Another group stood on the opposite side of the room, singing through what they’d been given. Achilles joined the group for warm ups.

By the time he warmed up his voice, Patroclus was standing in the doorway, watching. Achilles knew he loved to listen to him sing, and often praised his perfect pitch. There was a small, happy smile on his face that made warmth flood Achilles’ chest. He walked over to Patroclus and took his hand. “Want to help me practice?”

“Sure,” he said easily. They went to one corner and Achilles sang through the sheet music a couple times, then held the script out to where they could both look.

“I’m reading for Captain Ahab,” he said. Patroclus nodded and read the part of Ishmael.

~

His audition went well. He was confident he would land either Ahab or Ishmael. The cast and crew list would be posted in a few days, so now it was a waiting game. Patroclus was waiting for him in the hall when he finished, his dark curly hair and brown skin looking gorgeous in the sunlight. Achilles went to him and linked their hands. “Ready to go?” he asked.

Patroclus nodded and Achilles kissed his forehead. He simply couldn’t resist when Patroclus looked so sweet. They walked off, down the stairs and back out into the cold air of the campus. Achilles watched Patroclus more than where he was going, trusting him to lead the way. Achilles followed Patroclus to the student center, where they got smoothies and sat down on a couch. Patroclus settled in one corner, expecting Achilles to sit beside him, but Achilles didn’t want to. Instead, he sat on Patroclus’ lap, kissed his forehead, his nose, his lips. 

“I love you,” he said, soft and sweet, private. 

He could see Patroclus’ eyes get teary. “I love you too.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Shut up.” Patroclus bowed his head, shy, burying his face in Achilles’ shoulder.

Achilles knew Patroclus didn’t see any beauty in himself, but Achilles did. Renaissance statues had nothing on Patroclus. Achilles kissed him again. “It’s true. You’re the most beautiful man in the world.”

“I’m not.”

“You’re calling me a liar?” Achilles gasped, mock-outraged, hand over his heart.

That got a laugh out of him. They kissed again, then settled down, chatting and drinking their smoothies.

Achilles had never felt so blessed as to have Patroclus by his side.


	6. i can't i have rehearsal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't intend for this flashback to be so long but here we are. One more chapter after this of freshman musical adventures, then back to our main sophomore year story. But I hope you're having as much fun with this side plot as I am.

The cast list went up a week later. It was no surprise that Achilles landed the lead role, Captain Ahab/Headmistress. Patroclus was assigned to costumes, which was unfortunate, since he’d never looked twice at a sewing machine. He thought they’d put him on set construction, or maybe lights, but no. Costumes, apparently. Well, that was okay, he supposed. Maybe he’d learn something.

Monday was the first read through, and it was during dinner in the conference room of the cafeteria. So while Achilles was there, Patroclus ate quickly and working on his humanities essay. Patroclus was scheduled to go to the costume shop and work on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, from four to seven. By the time the read through was over, Patroclus had most of his first draft done. He looked up as Achilles came over to him, closed his eyes blissfully when Achilles kissed the top of his head. Packing up his things, he stood and took Achilles’ hand. “How’d it go?”

“It was good. We didn’t do the songs, obviously, we just read through the lyrics. Music rehearsal starts tomorrow.”

“I start working on costumes tomorrow. I hope it goes well.”

“You’ll do wonderfully, Patroclus. You always do.”

Patroclus blushed and looked down at his feet as he walked. Achilles loved to praise him, even though he never deserved it. But if he tried to brush it off, it only made Achilles compliment him all the more, so he had finally learned to accept it.

They spent the evening in the library. Patroclus had no idea how Achilles planned on balancing hockey, the musical, and school. Start the day with early hockey practice, from six to eight. Then class until four, hockey from five to seven, rehearsal from seven thirty to nine. Patroclus had offered to bring him dinner so he could wolf it down between practice and rehearsal, and Achilles had smiled and kissed him and called him the best boyfriend ever. At least Achilles’ long absences would give Patroclus some uninterrupted study time. Much as he loved Achilles and loved studying with him, he was a great distraction. 

On Patroclus’ first day in the costume shop, he was nervous to even enter. He had to take a deep breath first, then stepped inside. There, he saw Persephone, the girl who was taking tech sign ups at the auditions. She was chatting with an older woman, maybe a professor, over a tall workbench covered with blue fabric and paper sketches. There were two other girls in the room, sitting at a table full of sewing machines, but they were talking, not using the machines. 

“Um, hello,” he said. “I’m Patroclus.”

Persephone and the professor looked up. “Hi, come on in,” the professor said. “I’m Glykeria, the costume shop manager. You know Persephone, right?” Patroclus nodded. “Let me think, Patroclus… Your sheet said you don’t have any sewing experience, right?”

“That’s right. I’m sorry.”

“Not a problem. You and I will work on sewing buttons today. Persephone, you take Herias and Katarina and start on Ahab’s coat.”

That day, Patroclus learned to sew a lot of buttons. He also learned a few different kinds of stitches. Later in the week, he started learning the sewing machine. He found he actually enjoyed it, the cutting, the hemming; it was peaceful, in a way. Plus, he had never thought himself the creative type, but creating something was incredible, seeing it come together little by little. He thought he understood a little better Achilles’ love of music.

And so the weeks wore on. Practice, rehearsal, practice, rehearsal, and somehow studying in the midst of all of it. Patroclus got to know the actors through taking measurements and making adjustments, and met a lot of tech crew. There was Niketas and Theodosius and Zenais on lights, Diokles Eulalia and Leon on set construction, Marika the sound designer, and the orchestra too. He actually already knew the stage manager, Helen. She was the gorgeous junior dating one of Achilles’ teammates, Menelaus. Everyone talked about her beauty, and it’s true she was beautiful, but she was smart and kind and a good friend too. They always sat together at the hockey games and she could cheer as loud and smack talk as good as anyone.

His favorite new acquaintance, though, was the assistant stage manager. He met her at a production meeting. Briseis was her name, and she had dark wavy hair and copper skin and bright hazel eyes. She was making sarcastic jokes all through recapping the set design and Patroclus was in love instantly. After the meeting, he went up to her and started chatting. 

“I think we’re in the same humanities, with Mataxas right?” he asked her. 

Briseis nodded. “Yeah. How’s your Genesis paper going?”

“I’m just about done with the first draft but it needs a lot of revisions. You?”

After that, they went to the student center and got smoothies and kept on talking. If Achilles had been there, he’d have been all over Patroclus to stake his claim, because Patroclus didn’t realize he was kind of flirting with Briseis. The thought never crossed his exceedingly gay brain. He realized, however, when they were exchanging numbers and Briseis squeezed his forearm with a coy smile. _Oh no_ , he thought. _I’ve made a huge mistake_. 

He hurried back to the dorm and had his books out and was trying desperately to study but failing, when Achilles walked in. He kissed Patroclus on the crown of his head, hands resting gently on his shoulders. Patroclus looked up at him and he knew his face must be soft as anything. 

“Hi, love,” Achilles whispered. Patroclus closed his eyes for a long moment, just soaking in Achilles’ love and affection. 

“Hi,” he said back when he opened his eyes again. He moved to stand and Achilles moved back to let him, then they settled on their double-twin bed, Patroclus sitting back against the headboard and Achilles settled between his legs, back to chest. “So, I goofed today.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I think, um...don’t laugh, okay.”

“We’ll see.”

“Ugh, well. I may have accidentally flirted with a girl. I don’t know but I just wanted to be friends with her and I don’t think that’s the message she got.”

Achilles turned slightly to look at him. “I hope it was an accident,” he said seriously. Patroclus could see his eyes clouded with jealousy and he felt his stomach clench anxiously.

“Of course it was!” he protested, a little mad that Achilles would doubt him. “I’m very gay, Achilles, and you know that.”

Achilles deflated immediately. “I know. I just want you all to myself. I don’t like the idea of anyone taking you away from me.”

Patroclus kissed his cheek and said, “I know. I feel the same way. But no one, girl or boy or whatever, will drag me away from you. Not ever.”

Achilles kissed him on the mouth, then, and they got quite distracted making out for a while, only stopping because Achilles had to hustle to hockey practice. After he was gone, Patroclus sat in bed, kiss-drunk and utterly blissed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achilles’ hockey/rehearsal schedule is ridiculous nonsense and idfc. Is this realistic? Nope. Oh well.


	7. opening night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up the theatre saga :)

Breaking the news to Briseis wasn’t going to be easy. How did one bring that up? _Hey, I know we were flirting but I’m actually gay AND taken, so sorry I was a dick_? Probably not the best strategy. But he thought he knew how to do this.

Patroclus and Achilles were studying in the student center, but they were taking a break just then. Achilles went to get them smoothies and Patroclus starting typing on his phone. 

_Hey Briseis! Want to go to the hockey game on Friday? My boyfriend is on the team and it’s always a lot of fun. I know Achilles would be happy to see you there_

Achilles came back shortly and Patroclus passed over his phone. “Can you look over this? Is it too harsh?”

Achilles scoffed. “How to tell a girl you’re gay, a study in impossibilities by Patroclus Locris.”

“Come on, Achilles, I don’t want to be mean. Please?”

“Oh fine.” Achilles sat down heavily and traded a smoothie for the phone, reading over the text quickly. “I think you could be a little more obvious but we’ve already discussed my possessive streak. It’s clear and concise. Go ahead and send it.”

Patroclus took the phone back, held his breath, and hit send.

~

Time passed quickly. It was only two weeks until opening, now, and it was starting to get _hectic_. Patroclus was spending much more time in the costume shop than in the library, which made him very nervous about his next test, by the way. By now, he was almost an expert on the sewing machine and he was flying through stitches. Persephone was doing finishing touches on the mannequins while he, Katarina, and Herias were bent over their machines.

Wednesday, Glykeria gathered them together at the end of shop time. “It’s almost showtime, so we need to think about who’s going to be on crew during the show itself. We need two dressers for costume changes. Any volunteers?”

Patroclus immediately raised his hand. “I’d like to.” It had absolutely nothing to do with knowing he might get to help Achilles through his costume changes. Obviously. 

“Okay, Patroclus, you can be stage right. And Katarina, you want stage left?” The redhead nodded and so they were a team. Katarina smiled at him and they high fived.

“Ready to tackle your first show, newb?” she teased him. 

Smiling back at her, he replied, “No, but it’ll be a trial by fire, so at the very least it’ll be interesting.”

That night, he had dinner with Briseis, since Achilles was still too busy between practice and rehearsal to sit down for dinner. Things between them seemed to have settled since the hockey game they went to and Patroclus was grateful they could still be friends.

Next week was tech week and Patroclus had only heard horror stories from other crew members. He was nervous, only picking at his grilled chicken and over-steamed veggies. Briseis poked his arm and said, “I know you’re nervous but you gotta eat. I once ate only cookies for three days during tech week and I almost passed out backstage.”

“Okay, okay, don’t bully me.” he said back, only half-teasing. He managed to get down all of his chicken and most of the vegetables. Once they bussed their table, they headed off to the theatre for work.

~

Tech week was hard. Like, really _really_ hard. They worked from five to seven, break thirty minutes for dinner, then went back and work until nine. Then the light crew goes to work, once the actors are done with the stage, and Patroclus doesn’t know how late they work and he doesn’t want to know. But despite all the stress and long hours and the fact he hasn’t been able to study much, he was having a good time. It’s chaos and it’s scary, but it’s fun in a way that’s hard to describe. It’s like an adrenaline rush mixed with the joy of creating something new. Patroclus was actually glad, now, that Achilles pushed him to do this.

He got to help Achilles through his change from Headmistress to Captain Ahab. It was almost unfortunate, because Achilles looks so good in a dress and lipstick. But Patroclus got to kiss him once the change was finished, so it’s totally worth it. Achilles didn’t have any other costume changes after that, unfortunately, but Patroclus was busy doing other work anyway. He got to see bits and pieces of the show but never the whole thing start to finish. 

Opening night was similar to tech, only there was a whole new set of nerves Patroclus has never had before. _This is it_. He’d been working on this for two months and it was finally ready. There’s a sense of accomplishment Patroclus had never known before. Dressed all in black, he ran around backstage at the beginning, getting actors undressed and dressed again in seconds. Then he had some downtime for the rest of Act One and he spent it either catching glimpses from the wing or studying for biology. At intermission, he spent the time combing his hands through Achilles’ hair while Melitta reapplied his eyeliner. Then Patroclus kissed the top of his head and let him go to places.

By the end of the night, Patroclus was pleasantly tired and satisfied. He poked his head into the men’s dressing room, saw that Achilles was back in his street clothes, and asked, “Ready to go?”

Achilles turned to him with a big smile. “Sure thing!” He tidied up his make up, grabbed his backpack, and followed Patroclus out. Once back at the dorm, they showered and curled up in bed together. 

“You did great tonight,” Patroclus whispered into the darkness. 

“So did you. Did you like it?”

“Yeah, actually. It’s fun.”

“Told you so.” Patroclus could hear the smirk in his voice. He pinched Achilles’ nipple viciously in retaliation, making his boyfriend yelp and jerk away. Patroclus laughed and then regretted it, because now Achilles was holding him down and tickling him mercilessly and Patroclus was laughing and crying and begging him to stop. 

He only did when Patroclus got a hand in his hair and pulled. Then Achilles stopped and rested his chin on Patroclus’ chest, looking up moon-eyed at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cookies anecdote is a real thing I did. I didn’t even notice until I was shaking from low blood sugar and could barely stand. Whoops.


	8. camping part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a weird, unintentional detour through the past. This story was supposed to be their sophomore year and more about hockey, but apparently their freshman year musical needed to happen so. Yup. I have no idea where this is going, in case you hadn’t noticed. We’re all just along for the ride. I hope you're having as much fun as I am!

Patroclus was so excited for fall break. Just a few days off where he could at least pretend he didn’t have any work to do. He ought to study and work on his lab report, sure, but he could put if off for a few days. Besides, Achilles had strictly forbidden him from bringing any homework on their trip. They were going camping with some of the other hockey players. Patroclus had never been camping before, but Achilles was an Eagle Scout and had been on plenty of camping trips as a child.

“Achilles, are there bears in the woods?” he asked anxiously, looking up from the packing list he was making. 

“Not these woods.”

“What about wolves?”

“Probably not.”

“What if there are, though? What if wolves come and eat us?” He could feel sweat breaking out on his forehead. Achilles came over to stand beside him and kissed away the worry lines. 

“I’ll protect you from wolves, Patroclus, I promise.”

Stupid as it may have been, Patroclus actually did feel better. He could just imagine Achilles facing down a pack of vicious wolves and somehow winning. The idea was actually kind of hot. Patroclus put his hands on Achilles’ hips and squeezed gently, looking up at his boyfriend with heat in his eyes and a certain kind of smile on his lips. Achilles caught on immediately and dragged him to the bed.

~

They left early Thursday morning, just before dawn, packed into Odysseus’ SUV with the trunk and a small trailer packed with all their things. Achilles, Patroclus, and Briseis were in the back, Achilles’ hand on Patroclus’ knee while Patroclus and Briseis talked and joked. Penelope, Helen, and Menelaus were in the middle, and Agamemnon riding shotgun. They had music playing loudly and there was laughter and chatter despite how early it was.

It took a few hours, but they made it to the campsite, jumped out of the car, and quickly unloaded. Achilles set up their tent and Briseis’ with some help from her, while Patroclus unloaded coolers and boxes full of food. In only an hour, their campsite was set up and it was time for lunch. Helen fired up the camp stove and she and Menelaus worked on cooking up hamburgers for the group. Patroclus set up the camp chairs in the meantime, with Achilles’ help.

“Patroclus, come here,” he said, once they’d finished. He was sitting in one of the chairs and patted his leg. Patroclus rolled his eyes but went and sat on his boyfriend’s lap and kissed his nose. 

“What, you big goof?” he asked.

Achilles nuzzled his face into Patroclus’ neck. “Just wanted to hold you.”

“You held me the whole car ride.”

“That was forever ago.”

Patroclus laughed. Achilles was so clingy, and he could see how that would bother some people, but not Patroclus. He loved being the only person Achilles really cared for, the center of all his attention. Patroclus was just as clingy (read: obsessed), but he was a little more subtle about it. Achilles didn’t care who saw or what they thought; if he wanted to hold Patroclus, he was damn well going to do it. It never failed to make Patroclus feel precious and warm. Dating Achilles was like sitting on the beach, letting the sunshine wash over him and warm him down to his fingertips and toes.

~

In the afternoon, they went hiking. Achilles had a hiking pack that he filled with snacks and several bottles of water, a compass and map, and other essentials. The two of them kept to the back of the group, sipping water and trading jokes and walking steadily upwards, up the slightly winding path. The trees around them were humming with activity, chipmunks and birds and bugs going about their business, completely uncaring of the hikers. It was cool but not too cold, and the sun shone through the tops of the trees, casting an ethereal light all around them. It was calming and meditative. Patroclus decided he liked camping. 

It didn’t take much walking to reach the summit. Patroclus gasped at the sight; it was beautiful. They came out of the trees and were standing out in the open, looking out at the mountains covered with trees. They almost looked blue. Birds were flying overhead; he could hear them calling to each other. He could hear a stream not far off. He reached out for Achilles, grasping his arm, and breathed out, “This is amazing.”

Achilles looked over at him, smiling softly. “Yeah.”

They walked over close to the edge, a steep drop off with no fence or anything. Patroclus refused to get close, staying a few feet back. When Achilles got closer, standing almost on the very edge, he started panicking. “Achilles, get back here. Come back right now, Achilles, please.”

“I won’t fall,” he protested. He stood proud and sure, letting the wind rustle his hair. It was almost a beautiful sight, if not for the painful death waiting mere inches away.

“Achilles, get back over here! You’re gonna give me a heart attack!”

Achilles looked back at him, then, and must have seen the genuine fear in his eyes, because he stepped away from the ledge and went back to Patroclus, taking his hand and kissing the back. “I’m sorry I scared you, darling.”

Patroclus shook his head, holding tight to his boyfriend. “You’re too brave for your own good,” he whispered, nerves still making his voice shake. 

They sat down for a break and to take it all in, munching on snacks and sitting on logs and rocks. Patroclus ran his hand over the moss on the rock that served as his chair, back and forth. It was soft and a little gross but he liked it. He had Achilles next to him, Briseis on his other side, and a spectacular view spread out before him, and he knew it didn’t get much better than this. 

Agamemnon came over to join them, sitting on the ground in front of Briseis and putting his head in her lap. She scowled down at him and pushed him off, but he came back. “Hey, girl,” he said, affecting a smarmy, too-cool attitude. It made him sound like a huge douche and Patroclus grimaced. “Wanna pet my hair?”

“No,” Briseis said, pushing him off again. She crossed her legs and kept eating her granola bar. 

Agamemnon pouted and stayed where he was, but didn’t put his head in her lap again, so that was something.

~

After dinner, they sat around the fire that Menelaus and Helen had built and drank. “Okay, obligatory never have I ever,” Helen announced, raising her red solo cup.

“Hear, hear!” cheered Agamemnon and Menelaus. Odysseus chuckled and raised his cup too.

Helen began it, saying, “Never have I ever blacked out.”

Agamemnon drank, which was no surprise, but Patroclus was surprised to see Penelope drink to that.

“Okay, never have I ever gone skinny dipping,” Menelaus said. Helen and Penelope drank, giggling at each other. 

Odysseus said, “Never have I ever failed a class.”

“Fuck you!” yelled Agamemnon before he took a drink. Everyone else simply laughed.

Now his turn, Agamemnon continued, “Never have I ever done a play.”

Helen, Penelope, Briseis, Achilles, and Patroclus all drank. To Patroclus’ surprise, Odysseus also drank.

“When were you in a play?” Menelaus asked him.

“In high school. We did _Romeo and Juliet_. I was Paris.”

They went on for a while, until Patroclus was thinking he might need to switch to water. As he was thinking of this, Agamemnon said, “Never have I ever taken it up the butt.”

“You’re so gross,” Helen said, before taking a drink. Patroclus took his obligatory drink as well, but apparently it was Dramatic Achilles time again, because when he looked over, his boyfriend was draining his cup, which had been full.

“Achilles, you just need to take one drink,” he said. 

“You don’t need to drink for every time you’ve done it,” Briseis added with a chuckle.

It didn’t seem to matter. Achilles finished his drink and looked around the circle, smirking. “Well, I think it’s time I went to bed. Come on, Patroclus.”

“You’re so embarrassing,” he grumbled, standing and following Achilles to their tent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! Real life got away from me.

Patroclus woke up to Achilles’ hair in his nose. He snuffled and blew it away. This seemed to wake Achilles, though, as he shifted and burrowed his face deeper into Patroclus’ neck and kissed him there, once.

“Achilles,” Patroclus whispered. Achilles hummed but didn’t move. “Achilles, let me up.”

“No. Stay.” His voice was sleepy and grumbly and so, so endearing. 

But Patroclus really needed to get up. “Get up, I’ve gotta pee.” No movement. “I’ll come right back.”

Still, Achilles didn’t move for a long moment and Patroclus thought he’d have to fight his way out. But then Achilles groaned and rolled over to the other side of the sleeping bag. Patroclus stretched out to kiss his forehead and stepped out of the tent.

When he came back, Achilles hadn’t moved an inch. He slid back inside the sleeping bag and rolled over to lay his head on Achilles’ shoulder. “Morning,” he whispered.

“Mm, morning,” Achilles whispered back, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his head. Patroclus was so supremely happy and exactly where he was supposed to be.

They lay in bed for a while longer, drifting in and out of sleep, until the sounds of the campsite disturbed them. Patroclus could hear Agamemnon’s heavy footsteps tromping around, Odysseus noisily making breakfast. “We should get up,” he said, but made no move to do so.

“Or I could keep you here all day,” Achilles countered.

“There won’t be any breakfast if we stay here. And you wanted to go swimming.”

“I don’t want to go swimming.”

“You did yesterday.”

“Lies.”

Patroclus laughed and leaned up to kiss him. “You’re ridiculous.” Then he rolled away and got out of the sleeping bag. He pulled his clothes out of his bag and was about to change when he was dragged backwards. He yelped as Achilles pulled him back down and giggled as he kissed him. “Achilles, stop it,” he laughed, pushing with no real intent.

Achilles pinned him down and kissed him and kissed him until Patroclus relented and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Achilles’ neck. “Love you, Patroclus,” he whispered, right against Patroclus’ lips, so softly he could barely even hear it. Patroclus’ heart soared and he kissed Achilles again.

“Love you too, Achilles.”

Finally, Achilles let him up and they both got dressed, pulling on their hiking boots and stepping out of the tent. Briseis waved as they approached the picnic table where Odysseus was cooking. “Sounds like you’ve had a raucous morning,” she said, eyebrows raised and judgemental.

“Oh, um, not really,” Patroclus returned, blushing. 

Briseis laughed at him and patted his back. “You’re both idiots.”

“Gorgeous idiots,” Achilles said, wrapping his arms around Patroclus’ waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“You’re not helping our cause here, clingy,” Patroclus said, but he placed one hand over Achilles’ to keep him there. As Achilles was so fond of reminding him in his more anxious moments, the others would just have to learn to deal with their affection, because it wasn’t going away anytime soon.

~

After breakfast, they filled their packs with water and snacks and supplies and headed out. This time, they were hiking down to the lake, only a thirty minute walk and mostly downhill. The sun beat down on them, as there were too few trees to block it, while they walked single file down the path. Every so often, Achilles would reach forward and ruffle Patroclus’ hair, just to remind him Achilles was still there and still loved him. It was little things like that which kept him in Achilles’ orbit. Achilles never let Patroclus go long without a reminder that he was loved, that he was everything to someone. Patroclus had some self-esteem issues—being rejected by your own parents would do that—but Achilles never let him ruminate. Patroclus felt sure Achilles would actually fight off Patroclus’ demons if it were possible. It was a silly thought but it warmed his heart anyway. 

They finally walked onto the rocky beach of the lake and dropped their backpacks. Everyone excitedly stripped off down to their swimsuits, leaving their clothes in heaps on the rubble. Achilles grabbed both of Patroclus’ wrists and dragged him, jogging backward to pull Patroclus to the water’s edge. Patroclus laughed and followed. He’d follow Achilles anywhere.

They ran splashing into the water, laughing and pushing each other. Achilles hefted Patroclus up over his shoulder and tossed him so he made a huge splash as he landed and screeched. He swam underwater towards Achilles and pushed against him, knocking him sideways. When he surfaced, Achilles grabbed him and pulled him close, kissed his nose. “You’re a sea monster now?”

“Yup!” They laughed, went back to pushing each other and splashing around chaotically. 

~

Patroclus sat on a towel on the beach, laying back and letting the sun dry him and warm him. Achilles was still in the water, swimming races against Odysseus, Agamemnon, and Menelaus. Penelope was setting out their lunch while Helen braided Briseis’ wet hair. It was pleasant and easy and Patroclus wished they could stay like this forever. But they were leaving tomorrow, going back to school. Achilles would be busy with hockey and Patroclus would be busy with studying. For now, though, they could enjoy the sunshine and the water and each other.

Achilles and the others came out of the lake, finally, when Briseis yelled that lunch was ready. The first thing Achilles did was grab Patroclus round the middle and hug him tight, getting him wet all over again and grinning when Patroclus complained. “You’re so rude,” he pouted. Achilles only laughed and they sat down together on a towel. 

Lunch was sandwiches and chips, easy and almost assembly line. Achilles kept getting closer and closer to Patroclus until he had his head in his boyfriend’s lap. Patroclus simply set his bag of chips on Achilles’ face and kept eating through his indignant squawk.

~

Their last afternoon was spent lounging around the campsite and playing games. They played cards for a long time, and dominos after that. Helen taught Patroclus how to braid Achilles’ hair, soft and golden in his hands. Achilles with a messy braid was too beautiful, and Patroclus almost pulled it out just so he could breathe again, but Achilles looked so pleased. Patroclus could already tell this would become a Thing, him braiding Achilles’ hair before hockey games or late at night when they were tired from studying. 

Finally, dinner done, they started to pack up the campsite. Most of it would have to be done in the morning, but they could get some of it packed tonight. They had granola bars for tomorrow’s breakfast, so they packed all the cooking gear into the SUV. They sat around chatting for a while longer before going to bed.

In their tent, Achilles kissed Patroclus softly and nuzzled his face into Patroclus’ neck. They curled up together in their sleeping bag and fell asleep quickly.

~

The morning was a flurry of chaos. Everyone broke down their tents, packed up all their supplies as compact as possible, and into the SUV. It was still early when they finished, loaded themselves into the car, and took off. 

Patroclus spent most of the drive asleep on Achilles shoulder. He wasn’t aware of how long they drove and only woke up when they stopped for a bathroom break. When they finally arrived back at school and separated, Patroclus and Achilles took a long shower together, washing the built-up dirt away. 

“That was a lot of fun,” Patroclus said, rinsing shampoo from his hair, dark strands sticking to his forehead. “I’ve never been camping before.”

“Even when you were little?” Achilles asked. Patroclus shook his head and Achilles kissed him. “Well, you have now. I’m glad your first time was with me.” And at this, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Patroclus laughed and shoved him into the shower wall. “You perv,” he teased.

After, they sat in bed and watched a movie on Achilles’ laptop. Patroclus was asleep within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
